(The hunger games) true measure of love chapter 3-4
by Marmar G
Summary: More love and drama . Disaster strikes again and Grace wonders if she'll ever see Grane again after his leave .


Chapter 3

"No" I scream hoping these words could save my life.

"I will never speak to your son"

Grane's father wickedly smiles at me, reminding me of the dream that kept me frightened was that what the dream was telling me? .Thought danced around in my mind as I heard mums cry.

"Kill me, I told my daughter to do this, I wanted revenge" .She pleads

"I shed tears as I realise her love for me is impeccable.

Rezam and Sedlot look at my mother and grab their knife .Suddenly I hear footsteps and I see Grane guesting at me and telling me his plan .I do as he tells me and run away letting Grane show his self.

Rezam turn around and mourns at Grane.

"You savage child, what are you doing here, breaking rules and causing problems .You peasant .Don't you think I am doing this to save you"

It is hard to believe what I am hearing .I do understand Rezam is strict but listening to him torture Grane scares me .Does he really love him .The relationships between mum and I is so much better and I wish I knew why Grane never speak to his father .

"No you are running my life, if you love me you would let them go"

Sedlot gestures to Rezam as if they have been planning something for ages.

"You know you are so lucky I took you and your siblings into our family .You would've been left to rot .You know you're not Crolend just a stinking Lovan .I killed your parents so I could call you my son because my wife couldn't have kids ."

Grane cries ,I have never ever seen him this sad .I peer from my bedroom one more time as I get prepared for the worst .I can't believe Resam is just an idiot .Someone needs to give him a lesson leave him shocked and wrecked .

"You know your secret won't be one for long, things pass by and you can't imagine who could be listening. Kill me or whoever and your secret will fly out the window with the rest of the nonsense you have left lying around "Grane says, speaking cunningly as ever.

"I will kill all of you no one will be able to find out"

"And when you do that what's are you going to tell the nation about me being dead"

"Ahhh you lion, fine I won't kill any off you but I will be a round to tear your life apart"

The look on Rezam's face is priceless, it's the moment when I wish I could pull out my camera (if I had one) and taken a snapshot. I am so happy at Grane that I could kiss him again; nonstop .He is so sweat .Rezam and Sedlot leave. I get out of my hiding and thank him .He hugs me and kisses me on the lips .For a second I completely forget mum is in the room .So I let go of him and he understands. I stare at mum .She smiles at me. Grane and I untie the pain around her arms and mouth.

"Thankyou Grane you're certainly an angel. Grace I don't mind if you want Grane as your boyfriend, as long as you happy." Mum says comfortably.

"I love you mum" I say honestly.

My sisters pop out of their hiding and remind me that my family doesn't only consist of two people.

"Grane are you okay, Rezam did let you done ".I question him, wondering if his okay.

"It's tough I have never been this beaten up, his liar .Your lucky you get a mother, someone who actually loves you "He smiles at me and tries to forget about the pain in his heart.

"Mum could Grane stay with us today, I don't think he should go home it too dangerous "I ask her.

"Sure "She says hugging me.

That's when I know she likes Grane and doesn't mind us being together.

Chapter 4

Throughout these days .Mother caters Grane generously and tells him about the adventures I used to have with my father.

"You know Grace has an incredible voice, although she doesn't sing anymore because we could get killed "Mother informs Grane.

Grane grabs my dad's guitar and starts playing a song we all know .I start singing and he does too .Quickly, the atmosphere is filled with joy and happiness all because of Grane's presence. My sisters, Elizabeth and Eriny come out and listen to us sing.

"Oh the lovebirds are here "they tease us.

For the rest of the afternoon we chat about music and we write a song together.

"Grace, what do you want to do in your life?" He asks confidently as if I have a right to do whatever I plead for .

I hesitate, the question baffles me.

"I've never really thought about it ,here… today Lovan's don't get a chance to do what they want or accomplish their dreams .But … if I could make my dream reality ,I would became a singer .I love it ,it reminds me of my father .If only we could change this country ,then I would change my family's life too ." I say, for once actually thinking about it .

"Don't worry I'll change that .I love you and I also want to change the country .I do know a secret"

"But" I say interrupting him

"Everything will be fine" he says replying to me .

Mum leaves , realising the tension between us .

I touch his hair and hold his hand .He kisses me again, putting me back into that sensation .I truly love him.

I laugh as he tickles me and starts kissing me on the cheek. He seems happy but I wonder if deep down he feels okay.

"I bought this for you "he says pulling out a silver heart shape necklace with the words I love you written in running writing.

"I love it and I love you .How did you afford this "I ask him.

"I traded in food; well I didn't expect Rezam to give me anything. Open it up "He says enthusiastically

I open it up and inside is a picture of Grane looking his normal charming person .

"This is definitely got to be the best present someone has given me, thank you ''

"Are you going to go back home ''I speculate, as he stares at me nonstop.

"Sorry I say I am not trying to make you upset, I am just wondering"

But I do make him upset .He seems angry at me but he at least tells me everything is going to be okay and he is going to go home tomorrow to sort things out with his family .

"I think someone should take care of you while you're there, I am worried about you "I try to say, supporting him.

"Grace, everything will be fine .I don't want you going with me it will just cause more problems and danger." He says his eyes filling with tears.

"Don't go "I say grabbing his arm

"What else do I do? Sitting around here forever wondering who my family is? Wondering where I stand in this world "he says furious.

"Take it easy I say, you'll never now your purpose in life if you go face him "I say so teary.

"I'm just saying I must do this "He says trying to hug me

"Stop I say, no one ever listens to me and for once I thought you would"

"Grace I must do this"

The tension between us right now is just too hot to handle. I want to go into my room , slam the door and repeat this hole event again as if it was a movie .

"Look I got to go," Grane says in the angriest way possible.

Sometimes I wonder if this is all a trick if he doesn't actually love me.

I run to my room keeping the tears away from leaking, only to hear the sound of Grane's footsteps disappear into the midst of danger. My heart sinks as I wonder if this is the last time I'll see him.


End file.
